The Dragon And The Demon
by I.-.I-DeathBoiTri-I.-.I
Summary: "If I trust you with possession of my feelings, will you trust me with yours?" A NaMi Fanfiction. I took the summary from The Knight & Her Guardian Dragon, but I rephrased it a bit. This is Natsu x Mirajane! Hope you enjoyz ;). Rated M for bad words and to be safe! R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own FT. By the way, OC and Rufus are not going to date, they're brother and sister. Bui.
1. Chapter 1

Ey, sup dudes! My Name is DeathBoi, welcome to my third fanfiction! This one I've decided will be dedicated to one of my newly, favorite pairings in Fairy Tail! It's - Natsu x Mirajane! So, I decided to make this story a long one, because I really don't like one-shots, also I started with a one-shot so I could satisfy myself, also, I'm going to start this off, when Natsu and Mira are kind of close, not that close, but at a rate where they would have the guts to hug each other, help each other, and for Natsu, close enough that he could pick her up. Welllll, I've decided I'll do some Me and Character combinations, meaning I'm going to make Me talk to the characters. I hope you like it.

**DeathBoi: So, I hope you guys will enjoy this new pairing system... *Smirk***

**Natsu: You son of a... god damn it! Fine!**

**DeathBoi: Good, now obey like a puppy or I'll twist you. :)**

**Natsu: GAHHH YOU BITCH!**

**DeathBoi: ... Time for your punishment... **

**Natsu: NO! Let's just start! Please!**

**DeathBoi: Fine.. I'll let it slide this ONCE!**

**Anyway, let's get started shall we... SHIT! I missed an important point! Natsu hasn't joined Fairy Tail yet, Natsu and Mira know each other because they met a couple of times before Natsu joined FT. Great! Ima start now, for real. Review, Fav, and enjoy! R&R. Remember, enjoying is most important. R&R once again. **

**Note: Natsu is still a kid, and so is everyone else, around the flashbacks or the picture of the whole guild with the Dragon Happy. I'd say. Also, I changed it up so Natsu joined after Mira did, so the storyline could work out. Sorry bout dat. Once again, Natsu is as powerful as Second Origin Natsu right now, claiming him strongest of them all. It's, once again, the only way the story can work out. Don't worry, sooner or later, things will get more balanced. After I timeskip that is, still Natsu will remain around number 1 aside from the Master.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

_That Mirajane girl is cute.. SHIT! What the hell am I thinking..? _Lately, these thoughts have been eating me up. I just don't have the guts to tell her how I feel about her... It's just.. I don't know if she feels the same, most importantly is, if I tell her, and she doesn't feel the same, our relationship will get screwed over... So I can't do it. I WON'T do it. Mm.. She told me about some guild called Fairy Tail..? Maybe I should check it. Since I've been standing in front of it for about half an hour now... Alright. In I go!

Well.. This is.. Akward.

"Oi, Master, there's some kid here."

The Master is walking to me.. Crap. I need to say something!

"Hey! Uhh.. Can I like.. join Fairy Tail..? Mirajane recommended me."

"Of course you can, young one. What is your name..? What kind of magic do you use?" He asked me.

"My name is Natsu, Dragneel. I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Oh and what's your name Master? I answered, but asking a question of my own.

"You use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, you say? That's lost magic. Quite fascinating. My name is Makarov Dreyar, you said Mirajane recommended you correct..?" He said with a very amazed tone.

"Yeah, Can she give me a to-" I was interrupted,

"**Hey! Mira! Get over here. Natsu says he knows you, mind giving him a tour?" **The Master motioned for Mira to come and give me a tour.

It seemed like she was doing stuff of her own, but she came over when she heard my name I think.

"Yeah, Sure Master." Mira said, "Natsu, follow me!" She said excitedly.

I followed her, though the thought of her being cute came to my mind as I looked at her, it just came over, and over, at some point I nearly yelled out, I love you! I'm pretty happy I held it back though. We stopped outside,

"Ok, Natsu. I'm happy you came to Fairy Tail, I'll take you around the building to show you the pool

and everything!"

I listened to her, "Thanks Mira, I really appreciate it."

I don't know if she noticed, but I think she was blushing very lightly when I said that. Of course, the feeling of being thanked is always pleasant. I followed her around to the back,

"Mira! This place is da bomb!"

I showed I was very excited, slightly blushing, I just couldn't get that thought of my head... _She's just so cute and beautiful..._

"I'm glad you like it, you can sleep here tonight, but before that, you need to get ranked by the master, so if you're done looking around here, we can go back and fight. I know you like doing that." She told me.

I wasn't sure about this though, I never showed her my true strength, just about 1/8 of it was as strong as the others I expect. Looks like, today, she's gonna see my true power. I hope no one freaks out, if I'm right, I should be able to be around the same match or a bit lower than their master...

"Well, Natsu, let's go!" She motioned for me to come.

"Alright Mira, I'm coming." I answered her, following.

We finally came to a stop, we were at the doors once again...

_-P.O.V End-_

Natsu is so cute when he talks to me like that... No! I can't be thinking things like this, maybe he doesn't feel the same, I can't ruin our relationship, if it's for staying with him in Fairy Tail, I won't confess. I hope I don't get overthrown by my feelings... Mirajane thought as she had another thought of Natsu carrying her Bridal-style...

**Natsu's P.O.V**

We went in, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me, probably knowing that I was about to do the test, they were quite the couple of people. One of them, in the name of Gray Fullbuster as Mira told me, looked straight at me and smirked. I highly doubt they know what's going to happen when I do the test...

"Master, We're back. Natsu is ready to do the test." Mira said.

"Good, today, I'm going to have you fight Gray Fullbuster, you can use your magic. If you win, I will send another fairy tail recruit, until, we get to the S-Classes, to the SS-Class. Try your best Natsu. Good Luck!" Makarov said as he summoned the arena of battle.

Well this is going to be interesting, I need to make the most of this opportunity and get S. So I could do missions with Mira, because I think she was one of the S class mages. The only other S I've heard of is Laxus, he's going to be here soon I imagine. I wonder who he is...

"You may begin!" Makarov said in an excited manner.

**Ice Make: Ice Spike! **Gray yelled, starting to charge at me holding in front his hand that had a little ice blade. He suddenly through at me, so I started to get serious too, I dodged the blade, Gray was close by, he started trying to hit me from different directions, I lit my hand on fire and punched through his blade, yelling **Karyu No Tekken! **punching Gray in the stomach, which felt kind of weird since he wasn't wearing clothes. I sent him flying a couple of feet back, he came to a stop when he hit the wall, he was worn out,

"I think I won that, who's..." I asked but was cut off when someone with amazing speed started to run around me punching me from different directions, so.. He must be Jet. Problem about his attacks against mine are.. I have really good perception!

"Jet, you're fast. Really fast, but I have one thing, that is your weakness!" I yelled

"Oh..? Really..? Show me!" He yelled back.

And so I did, I did my best aimed move - **Karyu No Echui! **I headbutted him, making him unable to move, my attack was too powerful, he was instantly knocked out, and so I thought the next person would come, so I yelled..

"Next!"

According to the master, Gray was a C-class mage, Jet was a C, so now, two B class mages.. Who will they be?

Straight at me someone came drawing a pit under me, I used my reflexes, dodging them, I highly doubted he was a B-class, but I didn't know his name either, all I knew was that he said Qui a lot. French for yes I believe. I did **Karyu No Hayasa! **instantly making me faster, and I ran straight to him, as he drew monsters at me, I appeared behind him and yelled **Karyu No Hoko!** I breath fire at him, defeating him, he was soon brought up, he recovered and started to watch as the next B-class appeared, he through a sword at me, I was quick to dodge it, (This is my OC - his name is Steve) but he was quick as well, I asked him-

"What's your name? You're fast!"

"Steve."

He was a bit silent, but that was ok, I increased my speed, running up towards him, he was holding a sword, I quickly held his sword by making my hand fire, and punched him directly in the face, knocking him out. If I was correct, there should be one A-class, and one S-class. Right now, I rank a B, every rank I beat, I grow a rank. I think. Suddenly Everyone yelled in surprise,

"Wow, this kid's good! I doubt he'll beat Erza though.."

Erza, so she's the A-class..? Suddenly three swords were coming straight to me, I dodged them by jumping over them, soon, I was dodging her melee hits, you see, she was quite strong yes, but little did they know, I was a master strategist, although I really didn't look it, she may be strong, but I doubt a girl is heavy, I did **Karyu No Hayasa!** increasing my speed, I went into the dust of her attacks, unlit my fire, and appeared behind her, I knew she would see it coming a bit, so I punched both of her armed swords into the air, flew with fire to them, throwing them back at her, she dodged the swords, but my plan worked, and so, I was directly in front of her, **Karyu No Tekken! **I said, punching her in the chest, her armour broke into several pieces, however, she grabbed a sword, and charged at me. I was surprised, but at the same time mad, I cared about everyone from Fairy Tail, even though I just met them, and so, I couldn't hit her, but I had to... What I did was surprising to her, and everyone else. I grabbed her by the hand, with sheer force, I bruised her hand, making her drop the sword, and punched her, not too hard, but not too lightly either, in the leg, making her drop on her knee, I couldn't let Erza just fall to the ground, they were in my guild now, as much as I used to do this kind of stuff, I couldn't do it any longer, and so, I helped Erza up, hugging her, much to her surprise, and whispered

"Sorry. I'm really sorry I had to do this to you, and everyone in the guild."

She didn't say anything, but she hugged me back, I let go of the hug and helped her to the stairs, so she could spectate.

_-P.O.V End-_

He just hugged Erza, I thought so, he doesn't have any feelings for me, it was the right choice not to tell him. It would've just ruined our relationship. I'm happy for him, I'm happy he's starting to make a relationship... What is this.. What is this feeling..? Is it.. Jealousy? It must be. I feel jealous that my rival, Erza, gets to have the boy, **I** love. It's.. Just.. Not.. Fair, I couldn't do anything if Natsu was the one who hugged Erza, so he loves her, not me... I just wish.. I wish that was me... Not now, I can't let that bother me, I'm next. I'm fighting him next. I need to focus! Mirajane thought as the whole thing happened, as Natsu hugged Erza, and Erza hugged him back...

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Ok... Now it's.. Mirajane. Shit. Shit... SHIT! I can't hit her... I can't hit the girl I love, this is... I was lost in thoughts when a beam of darkness pointed straight to me head, I dodged it, moving my head to the side, I knew I loved her, but... I had to focus. I need to focus. I told myself many times. I could tell Mira was holding back, I didn't know why, but I had to do this. For Mira. I had to get S class so I could do missions with her, and that's what helped me. I dodged her attack, and did **Karyu No Hoko!**

she dodged it, but barely, I used to chance, and ran towards her, doing **Karyu No Tekken!** It hit her directly in the stomach, making her fly back, just like Gray did, hitting the coliseum wall. She fell to the ground, she returned to her normal form, she was no longer in take over. I knew I couldn't let her lay there, she was the girl I loved, and so... I went up to her, picking her up Bridal-Style. I was nervous, but I held onto her tight.

She weakly whispered, "Natsu.. Thanks, I.. lo-..."

I cut her off, "It's ok, it's what best friends do for each other."

Best Friends... I still didn't have the guts to tell her I loved her. I'm such a pussy... God damn it. I need to admit it before someone else takes her...

_-P.O.V End-_

I'm actually being carried... My vision.. It came true.. Maybe.. Maybe, Natsu does have feelings for me, but he said Best Friend... So there goes that chance... Mira thought as she layed her head in Natsu's chest. Natsu welcomed her, holding her even tighter, taking her up the stairs, still holding her, Bridal Style, yet not having noticed that Mira was about to confess that she loved him...

"Ok, Natsu! You are hereby promoted to D-class mage." Makarov laughed.

"Just kidding. You are now, an S-Class Wizard in Fairy Tail." He said as he noticed Natsu showing the What the hell is wrong with you face.

Natsu then carried Mira to the infirmary so she could rest and recover...

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did, I hope you liked the sweet moment, I put a little NaZa scene to balance things out, but this I think was pretty good, tell me what you think, review it up! I hope you enjoyed! To all my NaZa lovers, check out my other story, and you NaMi lovers, I hope this chapter was good, I hope I do well in the others, as for now, goodbye. Remember to R&R. Bui!


	2. Chapter 2

Sup dudes! This is chapter two of my NaMi story, last one was around 2.5k words, quite the long one, in my mind. lol. I hope you like this one, I'm trying to update fast, not sure if this is fast enough, if it's good or bad, tell me! Oh, by the way, I'm deciding that the time-skip will be next chapter, you'll see, I give some credit of the next chapter to ValinNight as my idea was taken from him. Not the time-skip, but something else.

**DeathBoi: Last chapter's ending was quite awesome, don't you think Mira?**

**Mirajane: Yeah. I loved the part where Natsu carried me in, but did you HAVE to add jealousy? **

**DeathBoi: I'm afraid so, it's better that way, also, you're so much more calm then that idiot Natsu.**

**Mirajane: Well he's a boy, I'm a girl. It's quite expected.**

**DeathBoi: I know right? Well anyway, Let's start!**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I laid Mirajane down on the bed, and waited. After around 5 minutes, Gray, Jet, and Steve came to the infirmary, (Remember Steve is my OC.)

"Your name is Natsu, correct?" Steve asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"Good, I wanted to form a team with you, just to notify you, anyone can take an S-class mission, if an S-class wizard is with them." Steve said.

"I see, why do you want to form a team, and who are the others?" I questioned him.

Gray interrupted, "Steve, I'll take over from here."

Steve nodded.

"Alright, flamebrain, The other members will be - Me, Your girlfriend, and Erza." He teased me.

I lightly blushed, "Sh-she's no-not my g-gi-girlfriend!" I miserably stuttered. Well.. Great.

"Just shut up ice queen, before I beat your ass again." I yelled at him.

"Grrrrrr..." He yelled back.

Erza barged in, her hand wrapped in bandages, yelling "You guys, our first mission is here. Wake ugly over there up!"

I knew she was referring to Mira, I had to wake her up,

"Ok, you morons get the hell out of here. I'm going to wake her up, go get ready." I said.

They all nodded, and run off. Although Gray gave me that lightning head look. Rivalry is on. That was the look. After they all left, I slowly started to wake Mirajane up, I shook her shoulder,

"Who the hell just touched me?" She yelled.

"Oh.. Natsu. Sorry." She looked down, ashamed.

"It's fine, I would've been like that too, is it my hand is like fire?" I asked.

"Kind of." She replied.

I started to explain why I woke her up, and that we formed a team with the others, when I finished, she said

"Alright, count me in, I'll use my magic to the maximum and help!"

"No. You need to rest, don't use much magic, I'm here, I'll take your role too, just help when you have to." I replied.

"Bu-"

"No."

"But I wa-"

"No."

"I have enough ma-"

"No, and that's final. I care about you, if you use up too much magic, you'll destroy yourself."

"Fine..." She said.

"Good, now let's head back to the others, they're waiting." I said.

She nodded, starting to follow me, she couldn't walk properly, her legs were still injured from the blow she took earlier on from me, as I noticed this, I slowed down, walking to her,

"Natsu.. Wha-" I picked her up bridal-style once more, I started walking back to where I was supposed to meet the rest of the group,

"Natsu.. I'm fine. I can walk." She said.

"No, you really can't. You were limping." I replied.

She noticed I was right, and didn't say anything. I walked to the front of the guild doors, let Mirajane down, and said

"We're waiting here."

"Okay, Natsu, thanks. Really." She whispered.

I simply nodded, and we waited for them to come. About 2 minutes after, everyone was here.

"So.. Who's the captain..?" I asked

Everyone looked at me, and that was when I noticed what they meant.

"Oh.. Ok." I led the way, asking for the mission paper. As I started reading, I noticed it was an S-class mission, but that was to be expected since the team had Two S-Class wizards to begin with. Oh shit... NO! It can't be...! NOOOOOO! I yelled to myself.

"Natsu, why did you stop?" Erza asked.

"I-I have reallllly bad motion sickness... I can't handle trains..." I replied.

"I see. Is there a solution to this problem?" Steve cut in, as we entered the train.

"C-C-Crap... It-s.. Starttiinggg... N-No..." I said in a sick voice.

"Natsu... The train didn't even start moving." Mirajane said.

"It's realllllyyy badd..." I replied.

Mirajane walked up to me, an held me up by my shoulder, carrying me to a seat.

"Lay down on my lap." She nervously said.

Without arguing one bit, I moved myself over with what strength I had left. I slowly fell asleep...

**MiraJane's P.O.V (Yay, Finally a Non-Natsu one!)**

Natsu's so cute when he sleeps.. Holy... He's sleeping on MY lap? Maybe sooner or later, I should confess to him. Before stupid Erza takes him that is. As we arrived, I started to wake Natsu up,

"Natsu, wake up."

"Huh? What? Ok!" He said.

Natsu instantly woke up after he said that, I grabbed him by his hand to make sure he didn't fall to the ground because of his motion sickness. When we got out, I slowly started to notice I was still holding Natsu's hand, and I let go as fast as I could.

"**I'M ALIVE!**" He yelled.

"Oops... Uhh.. Follow me!" Natsu said, leading the way.

"So flamebrain, what's the mission?" Gray asked him.

"You idiot.. You picked it off, and you don't know what it is? We're going to fight 12500 vulcans." Natsu answered.

Everyone's jaw dropped as how many vulcans we were going to fight, as did mine.

"God, no need to be so surprised, a long time ago, when I was two, I took on 100 vulcans. They'll be no match now." Natsu proudly said.

"Whatever you say..." Erza replied.

Everyone kept quiet, because they were too surprised to talk, I didn't talk either, but I knew Natsu took on lots of vulcans as a baby, as I'd heard that before. Natsu took the path above the mountains, and let up a flare of fire, making it obvious that he was there, so the vulcans would come.

"Alright, everyone, brace yourselves, we're separating into two different groups, me and Mira, Gray, Erza and Steve." Natsu said. I followed Natsu down, as around half of the vulcans were following us, my magic wasn't holding up so well, my body started to feel heavy,

"Women! Women mine!" One of the vulcan said. As he was about to grab me, Natsu yelled **Karyu No Hoko! **as his fire was going towards them, he appeared in front of me, picked me up and started running extremely fast, dodging all the attacks. As the fire hit them, the vulcans yelled

"Fire Hot! Fire Hot!"

Natsu just waited, putting me down, Around 20 seconds after that, the vulcans were all dead. All except for 1. I did **Soul Extinction! **drawing out the vulcan's soul, slowly killing it.

"Mira, follow me." Natsu yelled.

As I noticed what he said, I started following him, he went inside a cave, waiting for me to sit down beside him.

"Natsu.. What is it?"

He looked at me, took a deep breath, and said...

**Natsu's P.O.V**

(Remember, Natsu is like 413, not 13, 413. Spoiler: I'm going to make him the son of Zeref, Mirajane is 13. Natsu doesn't remember anything about his past, as he looks 13, and to others- is 13.)

"Mirajane... I-I.. Love you!" I nervously said, feeling a big weight get lifted off my chest, also, waiting for her to reply.

Mirajane looked shocked, pulling me into a hug, as I hugged her back, she whispered-

"Natsu.. I love you too..." (I didn't make them kiss, they're too young! lol!)

"Mira... Should we tell the others?" I asked, pulling back from the hug.

"I think we should. They'll eventually figure it out." She said.

I nodded in agreement, "Let's get going, they're probably wondering where the hell we went."

Mirajane laughed, slowly nodding. "Sure. Let's go..."

**Steve's P.O.V**

Where the hell is that idiot Natsu!? We're getting destroyed, not even half the vulcans are dead yet... I got hit, landing on Gray,

"Gray, you okay!?" I asked.

"Sure.. Whatever Steve." He answered.

At this rate, we're going to die! I saw Erza, she was about to get stomped by the vulcan, when...

**Karyu No Tekken!** "Damn, you guys are pathetic. Losing to a bunch of vulcans." Natsu yelled.

"I'll take over from here, Mira, get them a bit further." Natsu said.

Mira started to walk us away, we went behind a rock, as I started looking-

Natsu was yawning, he easily dodged every attack... This guy is strong... I thought.

"Kay, I'm bored. Time to end this." He yelled.

**Karyu No Hoko!**

The vulcans started to melt, they were literally grilled by Natsu.

"Okay, let's head back, forget the reward. This was too easy." Natsu said.

I was speechless. He took out every vulcan in one attack... He's... Really Strong... Everyone felt the same way I'm sure, No one talked. We slowly walked back to the train, when Mirajane stopped us all-

"I have an announcement to make." She yelled.

"What's that ugly?" Erza asked.

"Me and Natsu, are dating." She said.

Natsu slowly walked up to her, hugging her, Natsu picked her up, much to MY surprise.

Everyone's jaw dropped down... That was when I noticed.. They were perfect for each other... Same attitude, same seriousness, same logic... Just perfect...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Doods, today, is a double chapter, since I was bored, I started this today because the plot was pretty obvious, I didn't need to think much about the plot. I just needed to double check it. Tell me if you enjoyed it!

**DeathBoi: So, you guys are a couple now. How does it feel?**

**Natsu: My god, it's perfect...**

**Mirajane: I'm with Natsu.**

**DeathBoi: Goooood. Ima make you guys even closer ;3.**

**DeathBoi: Let's get this started.**

_**-TimeSkip: 4 Years...-**_

The train had just arrived at Hargeon, Natsu was sick because of his motion sickness as always, Happy, Natsu's cat, got off, and so did his wife, Mirajane. Suddenly, the train started moving again...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELPPPPPPP!" Natsu yelled as his motion sickness was coming back.

Mirajane grabbed Natsu by the hand and pulled him out, "Natsu, we've really got work on that." she giggled.

"Right. Don't push yourself, we do want a healthy baby." Natsu laughed.

"Don't worry about our baby, it'll be healthy. I promise." Mira replied.

...

Somewhere else in Hargeon, there was a random blonde girl, in a magic shop.

"Don't you guys have anything? Looks like I wasted my time coming here..." The girl said.

"Oh, please don't say that. Have a look around, we just got a new ColorS magic, you can change your clothes to the color you feel like that day." The shopkeeper said demonstrating it.

"I already have that one. I'm looking for powerful gate keys!" The girl replied.

"That's a rare request." The shopkeeper said.

"Oh my god! This is The White dog! WhiteDoggy!" The girl yelled.

"That one's not strong at all..." The shopkeeper replied.

She nodded, "That doesn't matter, I've been looking for it..."

"How much is it?" She asked.

"20,000 Jewel." The shopkeeper answered.

"How much was it again?" She asked.

"Like I said, 20,000 Jewel." He answered once again.

The girl went onto the table, doing a seductive pose, "Really, how much was it you wonderful old man?"

...

"Seriously? My sex appeal was only worth 1000 Jewels? That's nothing... I'm pissed!"

"I heard there's a famous wizard, it's Salamander-Sama!" Some random woman said.

"Salamander-Sama? They say he's a wizard who can use fire magic that you can't buy in a store!" The girl wondered.

She started running down the big stairs, oh my god? Is that him!? She thought. Is this what they call love at first sight?

...

"Natsu, I think that's the guy who still uses the charm spells, should we get him?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, Sure, let's go!" Natsu replied.

They walked to the so called "Salamander." as everyone was yelling "Salamander-Sama!"

The blonde girl was suddenly broken free from the charm as Mirajane yelled at the fake Salamander.

"What do you think you're doing Bora from the dark guild-titan nose? You think you can freely pretend to be my husband? The Salamander!?"

"What? N-no! I'm Salamander from.. Fairy tail." He nervously replied.

"I'm from fairy tail, and I've never seen you before!" Mirajane said, showing everyone the fairy tail mark on her back.

Everyone gasped in surprise, Bora attempted to hit Mirajane, before he could even attempt to get close, his punch was caught by someone else.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? First, you pretend to be me, second, you pretend to be from fairy tail, and third, most important of all, you just tried to hurt my wife!" Natsu yelled.

"Bahhh!" He yelled as his hand was getting broken.

"Mira, you okay?" Natsu asked as he hugged Mirajane.

"Of course, I'm okay, you're here." She replied hugging Natsu back.

"Wait, Mira? As in Fairy Tail's Mirajane?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yes. That's me, who're you?" Mirajane asked kindly.

"I'm Lucy. I'm a celestial spirit wizard. Is that your husband?" Lucy asked.

"Hello, Lucy, yes, that's Natsu my husband, the real Salamander." Mirajane answered.

"Hello Lucy, yes, Mirajane is my wife, can we help you?" Natsu asked.

"Umm... Actually, you guys seem hungry, especially your little cat over there, mind if I take you to a restaurant?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked over at Mirajane for approval, she smiled and said "Sure."

Lucy led the way to a restaurant, she ordered one thing, Natsu ordered one of everything as did Happy. Mirajane ordered the same thing as Lucy.

"Oh my god, Lucy, Thanks so much!" Natsu said.

"My pleasure, Can I join Fairy Tail, Natsu, Mirajane?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, of course." Mirajane replied.

"Oh my goddd Thanks so much! Mirajane, I've heard you're pregnant. Is that true!?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

Instead, Natsu replied "Yeah, she's pregnant, the doctor said it's going to be a girl, also, do you have any ideas for a name?"

"Sadly not." Lucy said.

"When can we head towards the guild?" Lucy asked.

"We can go right now." Mirajane said, leading the way.

...

Mirajane, Natsu and Lucy walked inside the guild hall, everyone waving at them,

"Natsu, how did the mission with my sister go?" Elfman asked.

Natsu just kicked him directly in the face. "Nothing you need to care about."

Gray started to fight aswell, it was an all out rumble, Natsu was clearly winning, he was having fun.

"Mirajane-san, don't you think we should stop them?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, It's always like this." She replied.

Suddenly, everyone started brawling out with magic, Natsu wasn't really trying all that much, randomly Gray shot a spike of ice towards Elfman, however Elfman dodged and it hit Mirajane in the hand, knocking her bracelet off, slightly injuring her, Natsu turned around to look at Gray,

"No! Sorry! I'm Sorry! Natsu!" Gray begged for mercy.

Natsu did **Karyu no Tekken!** hitting Gray in the stomach, knocking him back. Natsu appeared behind Gray, **Karyu no Hoko! **Elfman appeared behind Natsu, as Natsu knocked Gray out, Elfman tried to hit Natsu. Natsu grabbed him by the hand, punching him directly in the face.

"Men talk with their fi-!" He was cut off by Natsu's second punch.

Suddenly, the master came in, "**What are you fools doing?**"

"Defending my wife." Natsu replied, walking towards Mirajane.

"I didn't mean that! The god damn council is mad at me again! What do you fools think you keep doing?" Makarov said.

"A new recruit I see?" Master Makarov asked.

"Ye-yes!" Lucy answered.

Master Makarov turned himself small, "Hello, I'm Master Makarov, glad to have you on board."

He jumped onto the fence, starting to talk about how the council sent him paperwork. As he was talking about the council, Natsu walked over to Mira, starting to comfort her,

"However..."

"Screw the council!" The master finished. Pointing up his hand. As did everyone else.

Natsu slowly turned around and kissed Mirajane, suddenly, someone broke into the guild hall. He was wearing a black suit, covering his face with a mask, as soon as he came in, everyone except Natsu, Makarov and him were asleep.

"Mystogan, do you have to keep doing that?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry. I'll be leaving." He took a mission, and left off.

Natsu muttered something like "Za, Naie, Ro, Lei, Ron."

Everyone suddenly woke up, asking Natsu what happened,

"Mystogan happened." He replied.

"Natsu, I'd like to talk with you." Makarov said.

"Coming." Natsu replied.

They went into the Master's office, Makarov started explaining-

"Natsu, There's a mission I want you, Gray, Mira, Erza, and the new recruit Lucy to take."

"What's that?"

"There's a dark guild called Eisenwald, they're planning on using this thing called "Lullaby" to destroy the guild masters. It's one of Zeref's demons, whenever you sing with it, it destroys anything except you that's close by." Makarov replied.

"So, you want me and my team to destroy it? You sure about taking Mira? The baby's 8 months now. Thanks to the magic pills, she's not fat." Natsu said, but asking two questions.

"Yes. I want you to take Mira with you because you're the only one who can take care of her." Makarov finished.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it." Natsu answered, leaving the office to notify the others.

"Hey, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Mira, get ready, we're leaving for an emergency mission soon." Natsu said.

Lucy was thinking why she was chosen, but didn't say anything as she was scared that Natsu would twist her into two.

...

Everyone was ready, "Okay, Master, we're leaving." Mirajane said.

"Right. Everyone, we're NOT taking the train this time. No way in hell. You guys can if you want, I'll take Mira with me though." Natsu notified everyone.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the other train station." Erza said.

"Mira, come here." Natsu asked Mirajane.

Mira walked over to Natsu unsure of what he was planning, Natsu held Mirajane Bridal-Style, and did-

**Karyu No Hayaro!**

Natsu started flying, Happy flying alongside him.

"Natsu, you sure your magic power will hold up?" Happy asked.

"Of course it will, I have second origin, almost third." Natsu replied.

"Natsu, remember our.. Wedding?" Mirajane questioned.

"Of course, I do, Mira." Natsu notified Mirajane.

"Anyway, we're here." Natsu said.

...

"About time, you guys took forever." Natsu said.

"Of course, it was a train flamebrain." Gray replied.

"I'm the captain, so shut your trap ice queen." Natsu answered.

Gray didn't say another word, as he knew Natsu was right. Natsu led the way, before he said, "I'm going this way, you all go that way. We'll meet back at the train station."

Natsu went his way, until he was stopped by someone when he was investigating.

"Who're you?" Natsu asked.

"Erigor, master of Eisenwald, what the hell are you doing in our grounds?" Erigor fiercely yelled.

"Oh good, you helped, now I don't need to search for you." Natsu answered.

"Buhahahaha! Let's do this punk!" Erigor yelled back.

**Storm Mail**

he was soon covered with a lot of wind, being invincible to Natsu's attacks. Suddenly, he remembered that Mirajane was still pregnant, he instantly got worried, doing something incredibly random, he made a sword out of fire, starting to attack the enemy, the enemy was a master swordsman, just like Erza, Natsu who knew nothing about swordsmanship, was doing better.

**Karyu no Zanpakotou (Fire Dragon's Soul Slayer)**

Natsu swung the sword around with skill, stabbing the opponent, breaking his wind shield. Natsu did **Karyu** **no Hoko! **but the fire came out of the sword instead of his mouth. Surprising Natsu, his breath was way more powerful with the blade. His blade was like an eternal source of fire, giving him fire continuously. Erigor was knocked out, deep on the ground. The others randomly came in to see Natsu holding a fire blade, and the enemy on the ground.

"Natsu, who's that?" They asked.

"It's Eiswenwald's guild master, I used this blade. I don't know how I got it, but it's like an eternal source of fire." Natsu said.

Everyone looked at Natsu in surprise,

"Natsu, did you somehow say Zanpakotou?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, I did." Natsu replied.

"I see, that blade, is the blade of your heart, it uses whatever experience you have to exist, it's like a living being. You should put it inside a scabbard, to make sure it's safe at all times." Lucy said.

"Woah, I will. Alright, thanks Luce." Natsu answered.

"Oh and, where's Mira?" Everyone's face looked terrified when he asked that...

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Mirajane... How dare they... How dare they capture my wife...

"You guys stay here, I'll be right back." I yelled, summoning my soul slayer, even though I knew all about the zanpakotou as I had read about them before, I pretended to know nothing. I increased my speed by over 1000 then my normal running speed. I used my heightened sense of smell, and was soon on the person's trail, the person who captured Mirajane that is.

...

I soon confronted him, he clearly had second origin, he yelled something like

**Iron Dragon's Death Pole**

I dodged it, but barely. He said Iron Dragon.. So he's the other Dragon Slayer I've heard of... "Iron Gajeel." He has Mirajane...

**Karyu no Hoko! **

**Karyu no Tekken!**

I did my two main attacks one after the other, Gajeel put up an iron barrier, but it was broken, he was injured a bit, but he held up Mirajane-

"If you move one more step, the woman dies."

"**HOW DARE YOU! YOU LOWLY RASCAL!**" I yelled, summoning my sword. I swung it around in patterns, and said-

**Burn them, Igneel.**

My sword suddenly turned all wild, the fire started running around the enemy, creating fire versions of myself, who were very fast. Gajeel threw Mirajane in the air, and threw an iron spear at her, meaning to kill her, but I punched the rod back to him, and grabbed Mirajane, I called upon my fire clones to hold her, but not to burn her. I pulled out my sword, which was now just smoldering fire, it was all over the place, I surrounded Gajeel with it, slowly making all the fire turn into small blades, stabbing him all over, fire blades. He soon burned, and fell to the ground. I picked Mirajane up, and disappeared...

...

I soon returned to the group.

"I'm glad Mirajane's safe." Lucy said.

"Me too." Gray nodded.

I slowly waked Mirajane up, and told her what had happened...


	4. Chapter 4

Ey ma NatsuxMira lovers! I'm back with chapter 4, Hope you enjoy, this chapter will be a bit more- Carefully touched.

**DeathBoi: I have a secret plan I'm going to execute this chapter...**

**Natsu: What's that?**

**DeathBoi: A Secret. Dummy.**

**Mirajane: Death, please be a bit more sweet towards my husband. **

**DeathBoi: Alright, fine, either way, I'm starting!**

**MiraJane's P.O.V**

"Oh.. so that's what happened. I remember to the extent of me fighting Gajeel, but no further than that." I said.

"Mira, don't ever go alone again. You're pregnant, most of your magic is focused on the baby." Natsu told me.

"I'm..Sorry, Natsu, bu-" I was cut off.

"No. It's okay, just don't."

"Okay, Natsu, I'm really sorry." I replied.

"Mira, let's go, everyone's waiting at the train station for us, although I don't intend on taking the train" Natsu laughed.

I slowly walked over to Natsu, waiting for him to the same thing, and he did. He picked me up, and did

**Karyu no Hayaro! **

Natsu started flying, faster then he used to before. I knew it was because of his Zanpakotou, but I didn't say anything.

...

After around 10 minutes, Natsu landed.

"We're here."

"Okay, Natsu, you can put me down." I said...

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Mira, don't push yourself, you don't need to act all tough." I told Mirajane

"N-Na-Nat... Ittt hurtttsss..." Mira moaned.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"The Ba-Ba-Baby.. Is coming..." She answered.

Oh no... This is bad, I need to get to the guild. It's close...

...

"Master! The baby's coming!"

"Huh? Say what? Lissanna get everything prepared!" Makarov yelled.

Mira was slowly fainting, I was really worried. Lissanna came and told me to put her on the bed. I followed her instructions, and soon, Mirajane was moaning in pain, really badly.

"Nat... It.. It's.. Okay.. I.. I'll.. Be.. Fine." She said.

"Okay, Mira, don't talk. It's okay, just.. Don't talk." I replied.

The baby was slowly coming out, it was a tiny pink head that popped out first, it was so perfect... She had long pink hair, with small white highlights, soon, the whole body was out, she started crying, I held onto my small child, she was so fragile... It was as if the small blanket around was all that kept it together, it was as if, without the blanket, she'd just shatter into several pieces... It was astonishing... New life.. New life that me and Mirajane created...

After 30 minutes, the baby was asleep, Mirajane slowly woke up, her first word was-

"Kurama..."

"What?" I asked.

"That's what we should name her, Kurama." Mirajane replied.

"Oh my god, Mira, that's a perfect name. Remember, you still need to recover your magic power, so rest. I'll give you some of my magic power to speed up the process, I have some of your magic, if you remember."

_-FlashBack Wedding-_

"Do you, Mirajane Strauss, love Natsu Dragneel?" The Priest asked.

"Yes, I do." Mirajane replied.

"And, do you, Natsu Dragneel, love Mirajane Strauss?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do." I replied.

"You may now, kiss the bride, and transfer some of your magic from one, to the other." The Priest said.

I kissed Mirajane, channelling a bit of my magic into her, as she was doing to me...

-_FlashBack Wedding, End-_

"Natsu.. Thanks. Ca-Can I hold the baby?" She asked.

"It's fine, here." I let the sleeping Kurama beside her mom.

...

**Two Days Later...**

"Wahhh! Uahhhhh! Guahhhh!" Kurama yelled.

Mirajane walked to her, picking her up,

"Don't cry, little Kurama." She smiled.

I couldn't help but smile at the two, I mean, the white highlights and the pink hair, she was like an exact match of me and Mirajane, but combined. We all wondered what kind of magic tiny Kurama would use, and so, me, Gray, Mirajane, and Kurama went to a shop.

...

"Do you have a magic morpher?" Gray asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes, that's our most expensive item sir, currently it's priced at 250,000 Jewel." The Shopkeeper answered.

Gray's jaw dropped, as I said, "That's fine, sir, could you reserve it for us? We'll be back in 24 hours."

We went outside, Gray yelled at me, "Natsu! Are you crazy? You can't make that much money in that short amount of time!"

"Actually, when you become a daddy, your nature truly shines." I said, grabbing Kurama from Mirajane as she was tired.

"Natsu, you can keep Kurama with me, while you do the missions you know." Mirajane said.

"Alright, then. Kurama, go to Mama, I'll be back soon." I gave the tiny baby to Mira,

"Gray, I'll be back, in 2 hours." I said.

With that, I did **Karyu no Zanpakotou!**

Summoning my sword, I increased my speed, and I disappeared.

I walked into the guild hall, noticing everyone asleep, "Mystogan, do you seriously HAVE to keep doing that?" I asked.

"Gomen, Natsu. I'll be off for now." He replied.

"Wait, what's the pay for that mission?" I questioned him.

"500,000 Jewel. Why?" He asked.

"I'll go with you, I need half of it for something." I answered.

"You're welcome to." He replied.

...

"Natsu, wait. I need to say something." Mystogan said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uh..Um..." He ripped off his mask, showing his face. It was... Steve.

"Steve... Why did you do that?"

"Well... I didn't want anyone to know that Mystogan wasn't going to come here for a while." He answered.

"Ugh... Alright. Just promise you'll tell everyone when we get back." I told him.

"No. I'm not going to Natsu." Steve said.

"What? What's gotten into you?" I asked him.

**Five Layered Magic: Reflection!**

"What the hell? Steve!" I yelled, dodging his attack.

**"You weakling, you always thought you were the best! I'm going to crush you, Natsu Dragneel!" **he yelled back.

"You.. You're not Steve! You.. You're from Sabertooth, Rufus!" I said.

"You're quite bright, weakling. I'm going to end your misery." Rufus yelled.

**"I'm afraid not, Rufus. I have one more trick up my sleeve..."**

"What!?"

**Karyu no Hoko!**

I appeared behind Rufus, "That's your memory of where I WAS." He said.

**Burn them, Igneel!**

I made a couple of fire clones, and told them to hit everywhere, and the fire was surrounding me, so he couldn't get me.

**Memory Make: Death Rod**

I got stabbed from underneath my body, it felt awful.

"Gahh... Ru-Rufus... Damn.. You.." I choked.

"Next is your daughter, than your stupid excuse for a wife." He laughed.

I snapped at his last comment, "Rufus.. You won't.. Ge-Get away with this..."

"You sure about this Natsu? Your weakling wife doesn't have the power to defeat me if you don't." He laughed again.

"I don't..? My wife is a weakling you say?" I healed myself, yelling at him.

"I'm going to end this in an instant, Rufus!"

"Try me weakling!" Rufus yelled.

**"Burning, Burning, Song of hell, I call upon you, Igneel of the inferno! Burn them to ash, smoldering ash, you are now alive! BANKAI!" I yelled.**

Suddenly, I was wearing a suit, similar to a robe. It was made of fire though. (Imagine Ichigo from Bleach, his bankai suit, but made of fire, or Minato's hokage suit made of fire.)

"What is this...?" Rufus yelled as my fire started corrupting his mind.

"My memory.. Magic... It's... Going away! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled once again, starting to lose his magic.

"That, is the power of my Bankai, Igneel, you may burn him." I said.

He was soon taken over by fire, after 30 seconds, the fire wore off, he fell to the ground.

"You should be glad, I didn't take your magic. I just burned you, burned you to the rate of death."

"Damn.. You.. Natsu.. Dragneel..." He said before he fainted.

I put him on my shoulder, and took him for information. On my way, I ended up at my bank account, as I was too lazy to do a mission as of that, I just took 250,000 Jewel from my account. I increased my speed, and appeared at my house. I opened the door, and put Rufus down. Mirajane came and said,

"Natsu, who's that?"

"He's some guy named Rufus, he's from Sabertooth, he attempted to kill me, and so, I burned him, but he's still alive."

"I see. Okay Natsu, did you get the-" I cut her off,

"Yes. You can check Kurama's magic." I said excitedly.

...

"Natsu!" Mirajane yelled.

"Her magic is.. Summoning magic- Lost magic!" Mirajane said in a surprised tone.

"Holy... That's... Awesome!" I said.

Suddenly, Rufus started to change body size, he suddenly became small, maybe around 4 years old. He woke up,

"Natsu.. Come here..."

"Rufus! Why are you so small?"

"I... I remember everything now... Natsu, you.. You're my father, Mirajane, you're my mother." He said.

"What!?" I asked, Mirajane looked at him in surprise.

"You see... I was sent back in time, but my body didn't change, I was being mind controlled when I fought you. The thing is, even in this body, it's from the future. I'm the son you guys will have in 4 years, but, now you don't need him. As I'm here before you." Rufus said.

Mirajane suddenly ran up to him starting to hug him-

"Rufus! You're our little son?"

"Yes... Mom, I came back in time, because... Well... You guys left for a vacation, and I was stolen. I used most of my magic power coming back here, that's why I had to use memory make when I fought daddy." Rufus said, pulling back from the hug.

"So.. What kind of magic do you actually use?" I asked him.

"Well... I use a mixture of you and mom's magic, I use Demon Dragon Fire Slayer Magic." Rufus said, demonstrating by lighting his hand on black, dark, but light magic fire.

"Rufus, it's okay now, I promise to never leave you behind like we did in the future, ever, again, but can we explain this to the guild, and how come you can talk properly and you're actually smart?" I told him, but I asked a few questions of my own.

"Well, you can tell the guild about how I'm your son, and how I'm from the future sure. Also, I'm smart because I kept my logic from the future. I was 13 when I was stolen." Rufus said.

"I see, thanks a lot, son." I said.

Rufus started walking to Mirajane, and me, who was beside her, as soon as he was close enough, I picked him up, and hugged him, as did Mirajane. We were happy to meet our son."

"Dad, Not sure if you know yet, but I'm actually two years old in this body, I just used a little trick to seem older about 2 minutes ago." He said.

I suddenly noticed he was a lot smaller then when we were talking. We were a happy family, Mirajane hugged Rufus, as I did too. We all had a big family hug, including little Kurama who was asleep. That was when I noticed, I made the best choice, marrying my wife, Mirajane, and having two children with her...


End file.
